True Love Never Dies
by Ravencee
Summary: Magic, Suprises and blah, blah, blah... Sorry not good at writing summaries but much better story than it sounds in this summary. Please read and review :


**Wizards Of Waverly Place**

**Chapter 1 Love is worth waiting for**

Alex's P.O.V

"Mason?" I called looking around the house for him; I could have sworn he was around here somewhere. Suddenly Harper came up from the substation, "hey Harper have you seen Mason?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with your brothers," Harper sang cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy Harper?" I asked curiously as I haven't seen my friend this happy since she had a massive crush on Justin.

"Oh Zeke asked me to go camping with him," she smiled.

"Oh really, where?" I smiled happy that Harper had found love. She found it so much easier to concentrate on their relationship ever since Zeke found out about us being wizards; she doesn't have to keep secrets from him anymore.

"I don't know it's a surprise," she wondered herself.

I left my friend wondering where they might go camping to go find Mason, I found him where Harper said he was sat at the counter in the substation.

"Hey guess what Alex, we're going camping," Justin smiled.

"When you say 'we're', who does that include exactly?" I asked, pondering on the subject which Harper had brought up a couple of minutes ago.

"Well Zeke invited us, as in me, Max, Mason and you to go camping with him and Harper on Saturday," Justin informed me.

"Oh okay," I spoke slowly suddenly realising that Harpers idea of a 'romantic' camping trip will be crushed as soon as she finds out we're all invited too.

I walked over to the Sub car and sat down inside, Mason soon joined me.

"What's up love?" Mason asked.

"It's Harper she thinks that only Zeke and she are going camping," I sighed.

"Oh. She got the wrong end of the stick because he asked her in front of us and we all heard him say we could all go," he explained.

"I should go and explain to her, shouldn't I,"

"No, let Zeke do it love. Its better she hears it from him," he smiled.

"Where exactly are we going camping?" I asked.

"The Transylvania forest," Mason smiled.

"I didn't think it was safe,"

"It's a lot safer now,"

"Okay,"

We suddenly heard a cry from the lair. We ran up to the lair to find Justin clutching cards on the floor.

"Justin what happened?" I asked concerned.

"My house of card collapsed, that's three days of my life down the drain," he whined. Unbelievable he was crying over a house of cards which had taken him three days to build, he has way too much time on his hands since not having a girlfriend.

"Justin calm down, it's not the end of the world," Mason tried to comfort him.

"Okay fine, I'll just find something new to do," he smiled slightly.

"That's the spirit," Mason encouraged him.

Justin got up and disappeared, Mason helped me pick all the cards up; I needed to learn not to use magic for everything.

"I swear we need to find him a new girlfriend, he has too much time on his hands," I smiled.

"Yes I suppose but where would we find a girl that suited Justin?" Mason thought aloud.

"I don't know," I sighed.

Later Mason and I went up to the living room to find Harper and Zeke talking.

"Wait Alex we can't disturb them," Mason whispered.

"Your right, let's go down to the substation," I whispered back. We went back down into the lair and exited through the door which led to the freezer in the substation.

"Hey Alex, Mason, we heard your all going camping," my mom smiled at us.

"Yes we are on Saturday," Mason replied happily.

"Well if you go down into the basement there is some camping stuff that you can use," my dad informed us.

"Thanks Dad," I beamed.

I took Mason's hand and we walked to the basement together. We walked into find Max already down there.

"Hey Max," I greeted him.

"Oh hey Alex, Mason," he smiled. "Are you two looking for camping stuff too?"

"Yeah," Mason replied.

"Well I've found the tent. Justin has gone out to buy food. So could you both find the sleeping bags and torches?" Max asked.

"Sure," I agreed and with that Max disappeared upstairs.

We soon found the torches and the sleeping bags; there was enough for five of us. I turned around to face Mason, he was smiling. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you," I smiled up at him.

"I love you too," he smiled back at me. I pressed my lips to his in a passionate but short kiss. When I pulled away he pulled me into a hug.

"I wonder if Zeke has broken the news to Harper yet." I wondered.

"I think he has, but I think she seems okay with it," Mason told me.

"Good,"

Saturday came quickly and we put everything for camping in a pile in the middle of the living room ready to go. Harper was a bit upset about not going just with Zeke but when I asked her if it was okay that we all went she said she was fine with it, but I don't know whether it was the truth or whether she was just saying it to be a good friend. We had all packed a set of clothes plus a spare and coats in case of rain. We had never been to the Transylvanian forest for very long before and we didn't know what to expect, the last time I was there was when Justin and I lost Mason and Juliet. I was lucky to get Mason back but I knew that this was a really big deal for Justin; he had been on edge all morning.

"Justin are you ready to go?" I asked him from the couch. He just nodded quickly. "Justin it will be okay," I smiled. I don't think he was okay though.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Max asked as he walked into the living room with Harper and Zeke.

"Yeah, are you ready to do the spell Justin?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. I got up with Mason and stood by Justin. We got our wands out and cast the spell to teleport, first we teleported our stuff and when we had said goodbye to our parents we then teleported all of us into a clearing in the forest.

As soon as we arrived everybody but me started to put the tent up.

"Alex why don't you go and get firewood for later," Justin suggested.

"Just remember keep your wand handy," Max informed me.

"Okay," I smiled. I set off into the trees, picking up sticks as I went. Suddenly as I took another step, I screamed as a swarm of bats flew straight into me. I fell back onto the floor. All of a sudden I could hear Mason calling my name.

"Alex! Where are you?" I heard him shout.

"Mason I'm over here!" I shouted back. He found me in seconds; his werewolf sense of smell comes in handy.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine," I brushed myself down, brushing the leaves and dirt off my clothes.

"Alex? Mason?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Mason and I turned around.

"Juliet?" I gasped.

"Hello Alex," she smiled. She was old but she was still the way I always knew her. I ran and hugged her and she hugged back. "Mason, how did you change back?" She asked confused.

"Long story, but in short; jug band music," he smiled.

"Wait, if it worked for you Mason it could possibly work for Juliet too," I thought aloud.

"Yes it's possible," Mason agreed.

"Come on Juliet," I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of camp.

"No wait Alex," she stopped me. "I don't want Justin seeing me like this, if your idea works then I'll gladly see him but I don't want to get his hopes up. I can't be with him if it doesn't work," she explained.

"Okay, I'll teleport us to the lair and we'll get mom and dad to help us," I smiled.

"Okay," she agreed and Mason smiled proudly at me, I smiled back.

I teleported us to the lair and to our surprise dad was in their sleeping in his chair.

"Dad!" I shook him.

"Huh! What!" He woke up all arms flaring. "Dad it's okay it's me Alex," I reassured him.

"Oh Alex you scared me," he sighed

"Sorry, I just thought you could help me with something,"

"Sure honey, what is it?" He agreed.

"Juliet," I smiled. She came and stood by me.

"Oh," my dad suffered another shock. "Sorry, you just surprised me.

"Hello Mr Russo," she smiled.

"Dad, please help us turn her young again," I begged.

"Okay but how?" He asked.

"Well you know those jug band instruments that Justin, Max and I brought back. Well we used them to change Mason back to in theory I thought they'd change Juliet back young again," I informed him.

"Okay we'll give it a try," he smiled at me.

"Thanks dad," I smiled back. "We need mom's help too."

"Ah she said to me this morning that any magic problems she doesn't want to get involved," he sighed.

"I'll get Max," I told them.

I teleported myself back to camp just out of sight of Justin. I grabbed max and then teleported back to the lair.

"Hey Alex, what's the big deal," he complained.

"We need your help," I told him.

"For what?"

"To play jug band music to try and make Juliet young again," Mason informed him. Max turned around and saw Juliet.

"Hey Juliet," he greeted her

"Hey Max," she smiled.

"I'm in," he agreed.

"Okay grab an instrument," Mason spoke. I grabbed the jug, Max grabbed the washing board, Dad grabbed the mouth harp and Juliet grabbed the banjo. We played the perfect harmony and suddenly Juliet morphed back young.

"It worked!" I grinned.

"Oh thank you Alex!" Juliet ran and hugged me.

"I'm very proud of you honey," Dad smiled proudly at me and I went and hugged him.

"Thanks dad," I beamed.

"So am I Alex," Mason grinned. I ran and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Justin will be wondering where we are," Max said.

"Oh yeah, see you soon dad," I smiled.

"See you later," he smiled back and then disappeared.

"Alex, I'm scared how Justin will react," Juliet hesitated.

"Trust me he's never really got over you, I'm pretty sure he'll be overjoyed," I winked.

I teleported us all back to camp just within the trees. Mason, Max and I walked out into the camp.

"Where have you been Max and you guys where is the firewood?" Justin asked.

"Well Justin, I have something much better than firewood. It's okay to come out," I said slowly. Juliet slowly walked out of the trees to join me, I saw Justin face become gobsmacked.

"Juliet," he gasped.

"Hello Justin," she smiled. Justin ran and hugged her tightly.

"But how are you young?" He asked.

"Thank Alex, she thought that the jug band music you used on Mason would work with me and it did," she grinned at me. Justin pulled her back into a hug.

"Thank you Alex, this means so much to me," his face was filled with so much happiness. Everyone smiled at the happy couple and them at me, pleased that Justin was happy again.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
